Secangkir Coffee dan Cerita
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: ...aku akan mendengarkanmu berbicara, dengan tanggapan seadanya dan secangkir coffee yang masih mengepul di sisi meja. [sasuke/sakura]


_Sekarang merupakan saat di mana kau mengisi kembali coffeemu yang telah bersisa ampas._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
a sasusaku au fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

* * *

**Secangkir **_**Coffee**_** dan Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau terlalu sering berbicara mengenai biasan rasa. Tentang cinta maupun luka. Kau akan tersenyum sumeringah ketika ia mewarnai harimu dengan coretan cinta dan kau akan mengeluh untuk kesekian kali atas ketidakpekaan dirinya. Sedangkan, aku akan mendengarkanmu berbicara, dengan tanggapan seadanya dan secangkir _coffee_ yang masih mengepul di sisi meja.

Lalu kau berbicara lagi dan aku butuh secangkir hitam pekat kedua dengan isi satu senti mendekati ruang tempat bibirku terpeta.

.

"Sasuke..."

Aku melirikmu sekilas dari balik kepulan asap yang mengisi ruang korneaku menatap. Panggilmu dengan nada yang tak biasa membuat alisku sedikit terangkat. Lalu, perlahan kutaruh cangkir dari genggamanku di atas meja. Pahitnya hitam pekat yang menjalar melewati lidahku masih terasa begitu kuat. Namun, itu bukanlah alasan bagiku untuk tak menjawab.

"Hn?"

Walaupun lebih terdengar seperti gumaman daripada rentetan kata. Tapi kau tahu persis aku sedang bertanya, jadi, kau mengerling ke arahku sekilas, lalu kembali mematri cangkir _coffee_mu dengan sebaris desahan.

"Aku putus dengannya."

_Coffee_ku sisa setengah ketika suara paraumu menyentuh daun telingaku. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyesapnya lagi hanya untuk memastikan cangkir yang tergenggam di jemarimu cukup kuat untuk tidak berakhir menjadi kepingan mengenaskan di lantai. Karena aku tahu kau retak.

"Dia selingkuh."

Karena aku tahu kau bergejolak.

Kau berbicara dengan bibir yang bergetar. Genggamanmu bergetar. Cangkirmu bergetar. Kudapati kau tak setenang setengah cairan hitam pekat di sisi mejaku. Lalu, aku tak tahan lagi, bibirku rindu untuk menyesap, jadi ku raih _coffee_ku dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mengerti di mana letak kekuranganku."

Kali ini kau yang meneguk isi di cangkirmu dengan irama yang tak berpola. Rapuhmu terlukis jelas dalam kelamnya kedua manikku. Ingin kutawarkan kau dengan _coffee_ yang berada dalam genggamanku—mungkin tegukan yang kesekian kali dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik, namun kusadari tinggallah ampas yang bergumul di dasar sana. Kemudian, kutaruh kembali keramik itu di atas meja dan dari sudut mataku kulihat kau juga telah menghabiskan milikmu dengan airmata di setiap tegukan.

Aku terpaku. Kau menangis.

"Sasuke—hiks—ini tidak adil—hiks!" ucapmu diiringi sesegukan.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura..." aku menepuk-nepuk puncak merah mudamu pelan. Sekeping ingatan melintas begitu kilat, membawaku kembali di kala kau menangis di cafe ini, di hadapan dua cangkir _coffee_ dengan isi yang juga telah kandas, di hadapanku. Tiga tahun lalu.

_Dan aku ingat, waktu itu aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan_.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Hiks,"

Tangismu semakin menjadi. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Tangismu, senyummu, marahmu, selalu dengan mudah dapat kutemukan. Kau selalu membiarkanku menjadi wadah pertama tempatmu _berteriak_. Dan entah mengapa, aku tidak pernah menolak.

Jemariku turun menelusuri pipimu yang basah. Kuhapus genangan itu dengan ujung jariku pelan. Tubuhmu menegang seketika. Sesegukanmu mereda. Kau menatapku tanpa satupun kedipan.

_Kesalahan yang dulu pernah kuperbuat adalah mengabaikan dirimu dalam linangan airmata. Dan kali ini. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya._

"S-Sasuke?"

Aku membalasmu dengan tatapan yang menghangat.  
"Mau mendengar cerita tentang gadis yang telah aku sukai semenjak tiga tahun lalu?"

Kau tertegun. Manikmu mematri _onyx_ku dalam-dalam. Sesaat kita saling berpandangan. Lalu kutemukan anggukan kecil dan semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipimu.

Tapi, sebelum itu, mari kita mengisi kembali cangkir kosong di atas meja dengan cairan hitam pekat. Kali ini, dengan sesendok kecil gula yang membaur di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

**...**

* * *

Nani kore? Entahlah XD  
Awalnya ini fic RP yang kupublish di epbe, tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran buat jadiin versi sasusaku, ya udh, jadi deh(?)  
RnR jika berkenan?

**Pontianak, 26 Maret 2014.**


End file.
